


surprising me, reading you

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kissing, Kuroo Is Confusion, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: Alternately titled: "Kuroo Is Confusion" bc my brain's on crack this morning (Not really kids, I'm just tired)---------------------------------------Akaashi Keiji is the hardest person Kuroo has ever tried to read before… and they’re dating for God’s sake.Kuroo blows out a breath and paces the kitchen floor. Akaashi had dropped by so unexpectedly — and Akaashi never dropped by without notice. He always texted first. Or called.But he had tonight, without warning. Kuroo had opened his apartment door ten minutes ago to find his boyfriend in the entryway wearing a t-shirt and shorts from the gym.He had asked to borrow Kuroo’s shower. Kuroo had agreed dumbly.Now the pipes are groaning and creaking in his bedroom and the shower is running and Kuroo is… well, Kuroo is confused.





	surprising me, reading you

Akaashi Keiji is the hardest person Kuroo has ever tried to read before… and they’re dating for God’s sake.

 

Kuroo blows out a breath and paces the kitchen floor. Akaashi had dropped by so unexpectedly — and Akaashi never dropped by without notice. He always texted first. Or called.

 

But he had tonight, without warning. Kuroo had opened his apartment door ten minutes ago to find his boyfriend in the entryway wearing a t-shirt and shorts from the gym.

 

He had asked to borrow Kuroo’s shower. Kuroo had agreed dumbly.

 

Now the pipes are groaning and creaking in his bedroom and the shower is running and Kuroo is… well, Kuroo is confused.

 

Is he supposed to go in there? Is Akaashi staying the night? Had he gotten locked out of the flat he shared with Bokuto and that’s why he’s over here right now, this late on a work-night?

 

_Damn it Keiji_ , Kuroo thinks because God does he want to go in there. He wants to slip into that shower with him and feel the softness of his boyfriend’s skin. They’ve both been so busy lately… so, so busy with work meetings and family because it’s summer — which means all of Kuroo’s nieces and nephews have been swarming to Tokyo to see him the past month.

 

And he loves them all to death… but this is the first time Akaashi’s been over here with Kuroo _alone_ in a good three weeks.

 

Kuroo bites his lower lip and runs a hand through his hair. Too bad he had already showered for the night — his hair is still damp and it lies mussed around his ears. He wonders if Akaashi is using the last bit of his shampoo and his fingers itch to wash the younger man’s hair.

 

Akaashi has the softest hair — it always slips so easily through Kuroo’s fingers, that raven-dark color so pretty against any other shade. And his eyes… God, his eyes are so gorgeous. Such a pretty gunmetal blue. Sometimes they’re lighter, when the sun hits them just right. 

 

Other times — when Akaashi is moaning into Kuroo’s pillows — they’re so perfectly dark. So beautifully deep and bright and lost. Kuroo’s stomach tightens.

 

_Stop thinking, Tetsu, Jesus. You were in the middle of doing something weren’t you?_

 

Right. Yeah, he had been, before the knock on his front door had echoed through the kitchen. He had been making -

 

The shower stops. Kuroo freezes in the middle of grabbing his abandoned mug and he listens.

 

There’s silence for a moment. Then the telltale creak of his bathroom door travels to the kitchen. Akaashi must be done.

 

_That was fast_ , Kuroo thinks. Regardless, he sets the mug back down. Akaashi is out now. And Kuroo can’t stop his feet from moving from the sticky linoleum of the kitchen to the carpeted living room and then to in front of his bedroom door.

 

It’s cracked, just a bit. His bedside lamp is on and warm light spills out into the hallway, bleeding up the legs of Kuroo’s sweatpants.

 

"Keiji," he calls softly, knocking his knuckles against the wood. "You done?"

 

"Mmhm." The reply comes instantly. Akaashi sounds content, but if Kuroo had been expecting any hint of sleepiness, it’s not there. 

 

Again, several questions drift through his head. Should he ask Akaashi if something is wrong? Maybe him and Bokuto had gotten into a fight?

 

Those were rare but they happened. The only thing is that Akaashi hadn’t _looked_ upset when he’d shown up out of the blue. He’d looked… determined, maybe? Tired, too, from what Kuroo assumes had been his daily three-mile run at the gym they shared.

 

No, it isn’t that. Bokuto probably would’ve texted him by now too, to ask if Akaashi were okay and with him. 

 

_Maybe he’s just being spontaneous_ , Kuroo thinks and the thought has his lips curving up into a gentle grin. Spontaneous he’s more than okay with. Especially when it involves having his gorgeous boyfriend alone in his room this late at night. Screw work.

 

Kuroo pushes the door open. Akaashi is facing away from him and… Kuroo’s heart skips a beat at the sight of the long, white t-shirt hanging down to the backs of his knees.

 

So _definitely_ spontaneous then. Akaashi is doing a lot of new things tonight — including borrowing Kuroo’s clothes along with his shower and the last bit of his shampoo.

 

_Mmhm_ , Kuroo thinks. He’s beginning to feel more and more confident in his assumptions.

 

Akaashi doesn’t even jump when Kuroo pads up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. He leans into it, sighing like he’s just dipped into a warm bath. 

 

"Finally," he murmurs softly — in that quiet, stoic voice of his — and Kuroo’s grin widens as his suspicions are finally proven true.

 

"If you’d wanted me to join you in the shower, you should’ve told me, baby," he purrs, all of his confusion gone with that one single word. This — this is what Akaashi had shown up for.

 

Kuroo wastes no time in pushing his lips to the nape of Akaashi’s neck and his skin is so soft and warm — so giving under his kisses, under the press of his teeth as bites down gently. Akaashi groans, deep and low in his throat.

 

"Did ya miss me?" Kuroo asks, low and breathy, pulling back. Akaashi shivers and drops his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder, turning his head to look at him with those gunmetal blue eyes. They’re dark and bright and… mischievous. 

 

The sight of that in Akaashi’s serious face has Kuroo’s stomach twisting and dipping.

 

"Mmhmm," Akaashi answers. His mouth flickers with just the hints of a smile. "I thought you would’ve taken the hint when I said shower."

 

Kuroo kisses at his boyfriend’s neck again, tightening his arms around Akaashi’s waist. He absolutely adores how warm Akaashi is, how perfectly soft and pliant he is right now, letting his weight sag into Kuroo’s chest.

 

"You’re too hard to read," Kuroo murmurs in between kisses, inhaling the smell of his own shampoo in Akaashi’s soft hair. He flattens his palms along Akaashi’s stomach under the t-shirt, pushes his thumbs into the bottom of Akaashi’s ribs, and Akaashi’s stomach flexes under the touch.

 

So strong. So pretty. So incredibly beautiful. Akaashi is all of those things and more and when he looks like this — head lolling back onto Kuroo’s shoulder, eyes half-shut in slivers of cobalt, wet mouth just slightly parted — Kuroo can’t keep his hands off.

 

"Well then let me put it into words for you," his boyfriend murmurs, tilting his head farther to the side. His strong, graceful fingers are suddenly over Kuroo’s, holding his palms down against him. 

 

Kuroo listens but that doesn’t stop him from sucking down then, finding a spot he knows Akaashi loves and grazing it with his teeth, sinking them in deeper when Akaashi jerks a little in his arms and moans again, quiet and sweet.

 

"I missed you," Akaashi whispers.

 

Kuroo spins him around then and Akaashi is right there, waiting for him — meeting him halfway when Kuroo catches his mouth in a searing kiss. 

 

"I missed you most," Kuroo whispers when they part and Akaashi smiles softly and holds his hands and then tugs him to bed, crawling into Kuroo’s lap with practiced ease as Kuroo leans back against the headboard.

 

And now — with Akaashi’s weight on his legs and his lovely thighs wrapped around his waist and those gorgeous eyes focused on him and him only — Kuroo has no trouble reading his boyfriend at all.

 

He knows what Akaashi wants. He knows what he’s thinking, what shiver he’ll give him if Kuroo touches right there, just like that. What noise will slip past those petal-pink lips when Kuroo sucks just right at the soft curve of Akaashi’s throat. _God_ his t-shirt hanging off of Akaashi’s shoulders and bunching up over the other man’s bare legs is definitely a new kink of his, Kuroo decides.

 

"Stop thinking so much," Akaashi smiles against his mouth then, rolling his hips down slow and seductive and catching his breath. Kuroo bites at his lips in return and grins back and says, "Whatever you want, Kaashi. Whatever you want."

 

And then he does stop thinking… rest assured that they’ll always wind up here in the end, reading each other like open books.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hankering for KuroAka thanks to [this gorgeous fanart](http://amezure.tumblr.com/post/179667832526/uwu) so I did... this?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! My blog can be reached by clicking [thisssss](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
